Highschool horror
by meow lady of death
Summary: This story is about the inuyasha gang in highschool! I chose a school in my state so i should know something about it...Oh, wait...I dont...XD Oh wellz. Read please! Ill be your friend if you do. Hope you all like it. I


HIGHSCHOOL HORROR Summary: Kagome: school prep Kikyo: school prep leader Inuyasha: punk Sesshomaru: Kagome's boyfriend/ jock Naraku: Kikyo's boyfriend/ jock Miroku: pervert/punk Sango: punk Kilala: Sango's two-tailed cat Souta: Kagome's brother who lives with her dad. NOTE: Kagome's parents are divorced. Souta lives in Japan Mrs. H: souta/Kagome's mom Mr. H: Souta/KAgome's dad, lives with Souta in Japan Mrs. T: kohaku/Sango's mom Mr. T: Kohaku/sango's dad Mr: Houshi: Miroku's Grandfather These kids are going to Ragsdale highschool in the boring state of NC. Some how these charecters all learn to love each other and that school labels are just stupid labels. Read to find out what happens to our brave young lovers. They are all in 12th grade except for little kohaku and souta who are in 5th grade. HOPE U LIKE MY STORY

"Kikyo!" Said Kagome walking towards her best friend. The long black haired girl looked up, with her brown eyes, from her locker and saw Kagome. "oh hey girl. How you doing?" Kagome just nodded and jumped up and down for excitement. "I have the greatest news!" Kikyo smiled at her friend and asked. "What is it?" Kagome stopped jumping and took something out of her little cute pink bookbag. It was a peice of paper. "Here this is for you, Kikyo" She handed the note to Kikyo who took it in her hands and read it carefully. "Your having a party for christmas? Awesome!" Kagome nodded and Kikyo put the note in her locker. "This is going to be so much fun. Who else are you inviting?" Kikyo asked while she put her magenta bookbag in her orange locker. "Seshomaru of course and Naraku." Kikyo nodded. "I was also thinking of inviting Miroku, Sango, And Inuyasha." Kikyo was very surprised. Not only were these three people not their friends. They were very uncool and she would not let them ruin their fun. "Why? Mirolu,Sanbo, and Inuwasha are very uncool people." Kagome felt abit downsized by Kikyo's critisizem. It was her party and she could invite whomever she wanted. "Kikyo, Listen to me, Seshmaru has to hang out with Inuyasha this weekend and this is the only way he could go. Sesshy is making Inuyasha promise to keep his friends in the basement of my house, ok?" Kikyo breathed a sigh of relief. "Thats better then having them at the real party." Kikyo smiled happily. Kagome nodded. "Hey, Kikyo? Could you invite some more people to go along? Only cool people. Maybe we can play a trick on the uncool kids coming to the party." Kikyo nodded with a smirk on her face. "That would be a great party. Of course i will invite some more people. I know exactly who to bring. But i got to go to class before im late so see you later, Kags." Kikyo closed her locker carefully and walked away waving, disapeering into a classroom about 10 feet away.

Miroku, Inuyasha, and sango were sitting on the school steps. Sango was leaning against the wall, yawning. Miroku was watching her intently. Inuyasha was taking a nap. Sango looked around with her brown eyes. Her dark brown hair swayed abit in the wind. Miroku thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world and he meant it, telling her what he thought day after day. He tapped on Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha woke with a start. "What the fuck do you want Miroku?" Miroku looked at Inuyasha reproachfully. "What time is the party Kagome invited us to and why did she even invite us?" Inuyasha shrugged. "Whatever time my brother says i guess." Inuyasha leaning back against the school steps and closed his eyes. "Me coming along is the only way Sesshomaru can go to his girlfriend's party." Mirkou nodded. "Thats a good reason." Sango watched them. "Why should we even go anywyas? We could just stay over at my house and watch DVDs. Making sure Inuyasha's brother cant go to the party." Inuyasha opened his eyes half-way. "Because of the fact that me and my brother have to stay together for the weekend." Sango nodded. "Oh right." The door opened and a teacher walked towards them. "Inuyasha! Sango! Miroku!" They all jumped and looked at the teacher. Inuyasha just ignored the teacher and got up walking towards the door. "Feh. Get out of my way." Inuaysha pushed past the teachers as miroku and sango followed also pushing the teacher out of the way.

HOPE YOU LIKE MY STORY! 3 luv you all. 


End file.
